dcfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Victor Stone (Nova Terra)
Este foi o começo de uma luta em que Victor lutou por sua própria vida engajando-se em perseguições que seus pais desaprovavam, como atletismo. Além disso, Victor ainda manteve uma má companhia que o levou a incidentes como quando ele foi convencido a participar de uma briga de gangues de rua em que ele foi ferido. Em sua maior parte, no entanto, Victor ainda tinha uma vida bastante normal nas circunstâncias em que ele também se recusava a seguir os grandiosos planos de terrorismo racial de seu melhor amigo. Tudo isso mudou um dia quando ele visitou seus pais no trabalho nos Laboratórios S.T.A.R.. Coincidentemente, um experimento em viagens dimensionais deu errado quando um enorme monstro gelatinoso atravessou um portal experimental e matou a mãe de Victor. A criatura então se virou para Victor e o mutilou severamente antes que seu pai conseguisse forçar a criatura a voltar através do portal. Para salvar seu filho, o pai de Victor o equipou com próteses experimentais de seu próprio projeto. No entanto, o equipamento não podia ser usado discretamente e, assim, Victor ficou horrorizado ao ver grande parte de seu corpo, incluindo parte de seu rosto, substituído por membros e implantes metálicos. Embora Victor quisesse morrer com esse choque, ele se adaptou o bastante com a fisioterapia resultante para controlar seus implantes com a habilidade adequada. Após a liberação dos cuidados médicos, ele descobriu que sua vida estava seriamente incomodada com as reações temerosas do público em seus implantes; até sua namorada o rejeitou. Além disso, ele também não permitiu sua participação no atletismo, não apenas por seus implantes, mas por suas notas baixas, que foram ainda mais exacerbadas por sua longa convalescença. No entanto, quando seu velho amigo tentou usar os problemas de Victor para manipulá-lo para tentar um ataque terrorista às Nações Unidas, Victor encontrou um novo propósito ao equipar seus anexos de armas e parou seu amigo em uma batalha campal no prédio da ONU. Novos Titãs Ele se juntou aos Novos Titãs, inicialmente para o benefício de um grupo de apoio de espíritos afins e aberrações e permaneceu com esse grupo desde então. Além disso, Victor encontrou novos amigos que viram suas desfigurações para sua própria nobreza, como um grupo de crianças que estavam se adaptando às suas próprias próteses e idolatravam Victor com suas peças de fantasia e aventuras emocionantes, bem como sua linda terapeuta que gostava muito. ele mesmo. Ao longo de sua associação com os Titãs, Victor foi destruído, reconstruído, assimilado por uma raça alienígena, e teve sua humanidade restaurada. Mais tarde ele passou a ser mentor de um novo grupo de Novos Titãs, consistindo principalmente de parceiros, a maioria dos quais assumiu as identidades secretas de ex-membros (ou seja, Tim Drake, o terceiro Robin, em vez de Dick Grayson, o líder original de Robin e Titãs), bem como baluartes como Estelar, Ravena e Mutano, onde eles lutaram contra inimigos como Exterminador, Doutor Luz, Titãs do Amanhã e Superboy e Índigo durante o enredo dos Insiders com uma equipe com os Renegados. Technis Cyborg sempre teve um problema com sua humanidade. Desde que ele havia perdido a maior parte de seu corpo naquele horrível acidente que o transformou em um herói; ele sempre foi desafiado a manter seu lado humano ao lado de viver com seu corpo robótico. Depois de um tempo, Cyborg começou a melhorar seu corpo com novos poderes, armas e habilidades. Ele se tornou mais de um robô; sua voz mudou e seus maneirismos eram mais técnicos. Embora ele continuasse sendo ainda humano, não sobrou muito. Eventualmente, durante o evento do Imperativo Technis, uma forma de vida robótica chamada Technis veio à terra durante sua busca universal por conhecimento e catalogação. Quando tentou assimilar a Terra, os Titãs pararam, mas Technis escolheu Cyborg como se ele fosse praticamente um computador ambulante. O único desejo principal de Cyborg era a sua humanidade de volta ao seu nível original, para que ele pudesse ser o atleta que ele sempre quis e a Technis procurou servir a esse propósito. Technis não era um único ser, ele era uma massa de centenas deles; seres que tinham uma aptidão ligada à coleta. Então Cyborg se juntou ao grupo em troca de sua alma, essencialmente. Ele se tornou Cyberion e Technis tornou-se sua família, mas na busca e catalogação que abrangia o universo Cyborg decidiu pedir Mutano para ajudá-lo em sua jornada. Mutano aceitou e Cyborg, agora chamado de Cyberion Technis, viajou pelo universo até o dia em que Technis foi destruído em uma batalha. Isso mudou completamente Cyborg como ele agora perdeu seu segundo família que sacudiu sua humanidade novamente e ele começou a se lembrar de seu antigo eu e ansiava pelo seu retorno. O Imperativo Technis Depois de todo esse evento, Mutano perdeu a fé momentaneamente em seu melhor amigo e fugiu de volta à Terra. Agora completamente sozinho, Victor Stone perdeu todo o senso de humanidade em questão de dias. Sem uma equipe de Jovens Titãs na Terra e com membros espalhados pelo globo, Cyborg eventualmente voltou à Terra de uma maneira grandiosa. Ele se tornou o Planeta Cyberion e em sua viagem em cascata de volta à terra ele começou a assimilar e coletar tudo em seu caminho até que ele se tornou tão grande quanto a lua e quando ele retornou à terra ele superou a lua e com ela. A Liga da Justiça se enfureceu com essa aquisição hostil e atacou Cyborg sem conhecer o homem dentro. Cyborg começou a pegar todos os titãs de todos os tempos (incluindo o Lanterna Verde Kyle Rayner e Átomo, Ray Palmer, mas desde que a Liga da Justiça atacou o Cyborg suas ações começaram a afetar a Terra e sua atmosfera. Ele estava cavalgando na Lua. Terríveis desastres naturais e terríveis ameaças tecnológicas e paralisações afligiram a Terra em toda a planta. Todos os Titãs foram trazidos para a Ilha Titã em Nova York. Uma vez que toda a Liga da Justiça, a Justiça Jovem, os Reservas da LJA, Titãs e Novos Titãs foram reunidos em uma grande luta pela destruição de Cyborg contra o salvador do mundo.Esta luta distraiu a programação de Cyborg e permitiu que um time da Liga e dos Titãs se separasse e se dirigisse para a lua onde o principal núcleo de poder central do Cyborg está sendo mantido.Os Titãs (principalmente Mutano) conseguiram trazer o humano para fora do Cyborg manipulando sua programação ambiental da realidade virtual e usando-a no próprio Cyborg; produziu uma imagem do pai de Victor que dizia apenas coisas agradáveis a Victor. A alma de Victor estava finalmente livre e a própria Ravena trouxe sua alma para tentar carregá-la no computador principal do Titã. No entanto, a alma de Victor rejeitou a programação de computador e Mutano sugeriu colocar sua alma no Traje Omegadrome e ela o fez. Cyborg então se tornou Omegadromo; o traje de ouro, forma deslocando Cyborg. Crise Infinita Durante Crise Infinita, Cyborg juntou-se à Equipe Nova Crona de Donna que foi investigar um buraco no universo que foi descoberto durante a Guerra de Rann-Thanagar. Ele deixou Mutano no comando dos Titãs enquanto ele estava fora. Eles chegaram ao centro do universo e com a ajuda de heróis variados, ajudaram na derrota de Alexander Luthor, que estava tentando recriar Multiverso e construa uma Terra perfeita a partir dele. 52 Cyborg foi fundido com Nuclear depois de retornar à Terra. Isso foi causado pelas ondulações de energia causadas por Alexander Luthor Jr., que alteraram os Feixes de Raios Zeta que os heróis iriam usar para voltar para casa.52 Semana Cinco Um ano depois Depois de ser severamente danificado durante os eventos de Crise Infinita, Cyborg foi reconstruído ao longo do tempo graças aos guardas da Torre, Wendy e Marvin. Ele acordou um ano depois para encontrar um grupo totalmente diferente de Titãs liderados por Robin, o único membro da equipe que ele formou antes de ir para o espaço. Cyborg sentiu que membros como Kid Demônio e Devastadora dificilmente eram dignos de serem Titãs, e assim estava tentando encontrar uma maneira de reformar "os verdadeiros Titãs". Depois que a equipe, juntamente com a Patrulha do Destino derrotou a Irmandade do Mal, Cyborg pediu a Mutano para se juntar aos Titãs, mas Gar recusou dizendo que suas habilidades eram necessárias com a Patrulha. Depois de voltar para a Torre Titã, Cyborg começou a rever as fitas de segurança durante o ano passado, em que parece que ele foi procurado por todos os Titãs do ano passado por um ombro para se apoiar, apesar de estar em coma semelhante ao estado. Embora Cyborg tenha mantido a posição de estadista entre os Novos Titãs e, ocasionalmente, tenha sido o segundo no comando de Robin, ele não mais atuava como Titã em qualquer função oficial. Pouco tempo depois, Batman, Mulher-Maravilha e Superman concordaram que Cyborg deveria ser ofereceu a adesão à nova Liga da Justiça. No entanto, após uma batalha contra o Amazo, Lanterna Verde (Hal Jordan) e Canário Negro assumiu a formação do LJA, e Cyborg não foi incluído no elenco. Cyborg começou a montar um novo ramo dos Titãs do Leste que consistia em Anima], Columba, Rapina, Lacustre, Pequena Barda e Poderoso. Durante um exercício de treinamento, a equipe foi atacada por um desconhecido inimigo e Cyborg foi gravemente ferido.Titãs do Leste Especial #1 Este incidente inspira os membros originais dos "Novos" Titãs a se reagruparem e investigarem a situação. Titãs (Volume 2) #1 Chorar por Justiça A nova equipe de Cyborg não deu certo e quando os Novos Titãs se formaram após a destruição de seu Titã, ele voltou a ser o segundo no comando. Embora não oficialmente na lista, ele os ajudou em suas investigações; mais tarde, ele se juntou oficialmente e liderou a nova equipe dos Novos Titãs. Eles tiveram muitas aventuras juntos quando seus números começaram a crescer e os membros fundadores começaram a passar para coisas maiores. Moça-Maravilha começou a liderar esta nova equipe e eles se mudaram para Torre Titã em São Francisco, Califórnia. Logo os antigos membros fundadores juntaram-se a uma equipe não oficial chamada Titãs para trabalhar em família e um lugar para relaxar de suas vidas esmagadoras. Mas a paz não durou quando vidas começaram a se sobrepor e se cruzar e menos membros começaram a aparecer. Quando os Titãs se desmoronaram novamente, Cyborg se juntou ao LJA ao lado de Dick (como Batman) e Donna Troy. Oficialmente na equipe, ele não entrou muito no campo de batalha. Em vez disso, dedicou seu tempo para ajudar a melhorar o corpo andróide do Tornado Vermelho. | Poderes = * : O Cyborg possui aprimoramentos cibernéticos que fornecem força, resistência e durabilidade sobre-humanas. Cyborg também pode interagir com computadores. Construído em sua armadura havia um olho infravermelho, um gerador de computador, um amplificador de som/um canhão de ruído branco e adaptadores de programação especiais que permitiam a ele interagir com outras extensões do corpo. ** ** : A natureza do corpo de Cyborg fornece-lhe uma armadura natural que oferece resistência contra ataques de energia. ** : Cyborg tem sensores ópticos, térmicos e de movimento, só para citar alguns. ** Contramedidas Adaptáveis: Os sistemas da Cyborg são capazes de fabricar e inicializar qualquer número de adaptações tecnológicas para lidar com qualquer adversário que ele encontre. E.I. criando kryptonita sintética para os ckriptonianos, absorvendo e redistribuindo energia para um marciano em fase. Mesmo criando uma frequência anti-possessão contra um oponente ofuscado, como Jericó. ** : Ele pode remodelar partes de seu corpo em várias armas e equipamentos tecnológicos. Seu arsenal incluía um acessório de laser a dedo, ocular telescópico, disjuntor sônico, choque elétrico, ganchos, guinchos e tentáculos metálicos. ** Assimilação material: Cyborg pode conscientemente integrar novas formas de máquinas e cibernética em sua própria fisiologia biônica, a fim de melhorar ainda mais a si mesmo. ** : Seus ossos são reforçados com aço-molibdênio. ** ** ** : Na capacidade ideal, o Vic pode levantar/pressionar mais de quatro toneladas métricas. Se ele empurra a si mesmo, ele pode até exceder cinco toneladas, mas não sem causar estresse severo aos seus componentes cibernéticos. Os limites de força superior do Cyborg flutuaram com atualizações em seus sistemas ao longo do tempo. Cyborg novo limite de força é algo em torno de 15-20 toneladas.Contos dos Novos Titãs #42 ** : Pedras robóticas dão a ele a capacidade de recuperar fisicamente seus circuitos danificados em caso de comprometimento estrutural catastrófico. ** : Os componentes biônicos de Vic têm a capacidade de sugar os poderes dos outros nas proximidades. * : Por um breve período, Victor foi assimilado nas espécies tecnomórficas de computadores vivos chamados de raça Technis. Através deles, sua essência central foi assimilada em sua vasta rede de senciência digitalizada, que lhe proporcionou uma série de atributos supertropicais únicos, que tornaram Vic muito mais poderosa do que nunca. -130 ** ** ** ** ** ** *** * : Em seu retorno à Terra, Cyberion teve sua consciência de Vic Stone transferida para a armadura alienígena de Minions Omegadrome. Um corpo de metal líquido metamorfo composto de tecnologia alienígena incrivelmente avançada. Adaptando o traje ao seu próprio uso, ele foi capaz de mudar e transformar a aparência física de seus corpos, no entanto, ele achou por bem, depois de ter assimilado um corpo de clone criado para ele. Cyborg agora poderia fisicamente manter sua capacidade de assumir a forma humana, assim como mudar de volta para a forma de Cyborg sem esforço à vontade. ** *** ** ** | Habilidades = * : Além de suas melhorias mecânicas, Stone possui um nível de inteligência "excepcionalmente talentoso"; seu QI foi medido em 170. | Força = | Fraquezas = | Equipamento = | Transporte = | Armas = | Nota = | Curiosidades = | Recomendado = | Links = * Cyborg article at Wikipedia * Cyborg article at Titanstower.com * Cyborg (Pre-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Cyborg (Post-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the New DC Universe }} Categoria:Personagens de Terra-Um Categoria:Afro-Americano Categoria:Ciborgues Categoria:Um Olho Categoria:Aventureiros Categoria:Fisiologia Alienígena Categoria:Mecanocinese Categoria:Absorção de Energia Categoria:Metamorfose